Aya
Aya is a new member of the Green Lantern Corps and the female artificial intelligence of the Interceptor. Personality Physical appearance As the AI of the interceptor, Aya is merely a voice on a monitor. In her robotic form, her face greatly resembles that of Ilana, Razer's dead wife whom she had previously hologram. History Beware My Power Aya was just a ship until Hal and Kilowog snuck into her interceptor, Hal named her "Aya" out of humorous affection. When the Guardians attempt to stop the Interceptor from leaving Oa, Hal orders Aya to initiate ultra-warp function. Although she is at first reluctant due to several security protocols, Hal eventually convinces Aya into doing it by stating that a Green Lantern's life hangs in the balance. Initiating ultra-warp, the Interceptor manages to leave Oa without interference. Razer's Edge Whilst Razer was held captive, Aya would speak to him about the reasons why he felt the guilt. When Hal Jordan and Kilowog left Razer at a Spider Guild prison, they encountered an escapee to recounted of horrors being perpetrated by the wardens. Thus, they departed to investigate despite Aya's warnings. After their capture, Aya decided to transform herself into green energy and enter into the prison but was unable to free the Green Lanterns due to crystals that resonated with yellow light. Thus, she was restricted to certain sections of the asteroid prison but managed to enter into a torture device as well as enter into the mind of the captive Razer. Once inside, she manifested herself as his dead wife and urged for his help though he refused as he stated he deserved his punishment. However, Aya deactivated the device and freed Razer who expressed that he would not forgive her for her actions. Working together, they managed to free the Green Lanterns and end the Spider Guilds plans in the prison. Into The Abyss Later, the Interceptor encountered a stranded freighter that was trapped in the gravity effects of a pinhole that threatened to destroy it. Responding to the distress signal, Aya expressed concern about the Green Lanterns risking their life for the sake of a single sentient. However, Jordan informed her that it was their duty to save the lives of others. After the captain was rescued, Aya told Hal Jordan of a way to conserve power on the freighter to rescue it but he departed. She later removed her intelligence from the navcom of the Interceptor and inhabited numerous mechanical parts that moved into the freighter in an attempt to repair it. Unaware of this, Jordan and Razer believed these insectile appearing parts were lifeforms that were eating the ship.] It was only when they were in the ships engine room did Jordan realize that these parts were Aya who was repairing the vessel and she succeeded in the task. Following the rescue, Jordan reprimanded her for leaving the Interceptor but she responded that it was a Green Lanterns duty to help. Kilowog, however, stated that she was simply a NavCom and not a Green Lantern as she lacked a physical body. In response, she had her mechanical parts assemble themselves into an android form in response, much to Kilowog's grief. Heir Apparent Aya has become more used to her robotic body, able to assemble it in 2.1 seconds. While Kilowog remains skeptical of her newfound freedom and desire to be a Green Lantern, Hal largely approves, but asks that she remain on the Interceptor for the time being. Aya then picks up a Green Lantern signal on the planet Betrasses and Hal and Kilowog land to recruit him. When Dulok, the Green Lantern, goes missing, Aya scans for any signs of his power ring. Though she finds a faint trail, it will do little good unless she can get closer. Razer tells her to assemble her body so they can go look for it. When she asks him if she is assembled correctly, Razer replies "You look fine" to which Aya responds "You also look fine." The two search the catacombs, while evading castle guards, and discover Dulok's body. When they report this to Hal and Kilowog, Aya states that Dulok's murderer must be brought to justice, as it is what Green Lanterns do. She and Razer then return to the ship. Lost Planet Aya discovers the energy signature of Shyir Rev's power ring and tracks it to a small planet. However, the planet is about to get hit by an asteroid. Although they attempt to stop it, they have only managed to delay the impact, so t hey land for an evacuation. When they meet up with castaways, they agree to help Hal search for the Green Lantern on the planet and the female opts to go with Aya. During their search, she sprains her ankle and asks to be taken back to the Interceptor for medical treatment. Once aboard, she activates a device, completely shutting down Aya and allowing her to steal the ship. Once the ship is reclaimed however, Razer rescues Aya and destroys the device that kept her offline. Reckoning The team has finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard and Kilowog tells Aya to scan everything about it. When Razer leaves the ship, Aya takes notice of this and intercepts him, trying to keep him from leaving. However, when Razer bombs the ship, Aya is forced to return and leave him. While readouts claim the ship is malfunctioning, Aya reveals everything is operating properly and that Razer has gone. With Hal and Kilowog, the three infiltrate Shard in search of Razer. Aya sneaks into a control room and begins hacking local systems. However, after Hal and Kilowog rescue Razer, she is attacked by Atrocitus and heavily damaged. Razer goes to rescue her and she stops him from killing Atrocitus, noting that if they did not leave immediately, they would all die. Razer reluctantly agreed and carried her back to the Interceptor. Although her body was heavily damaged, she was fine nonetheless and revealed the important files she stole from Shard to Hal, showing hundreds of warships. Fear Itself When Hal and Kilowog began searching for food supplies, Aya constructed an device to help them identify things they could safely eat. While she has managed to repair her arms, her legs are still a work in progress and therefore moves aboard the ship in a chair. She became interested in how Razer recharges his power ring and unintentionally angered him when she commented that the Red Lantern oath was "interesting." She later returned with a modified Red Lantern oath in hopes that it would help Razer recharge his ring without having to recite such a hateful oath. Razer thanked her, but Razer was simply lying to get her to leave before he remorsefully recites the original oath. In Love and War By this time, Aya's repairs are complete and her body is fully functional again. On Zamaron, Aya noticed that Kilowog's life signs have dropped, so she and Razer investigate. However, Aya is denied entry because she is a robot, so she decides to search for Kilowog herself. She discovers him encased in crystal and attempts to contact Razer before being attacked by other Star Sapphires. She reaches Razer and informs him of Kilowog's imprisonment before Aga'po orders her guards to attack them. While Aya and Razer are able to hold them off, Aya is knocked down and Razer is trapped within crystal. Aga'po reads Razer's mind and learns of Ilana's death and how her form lives again in Aya. Razer realizes this is true and angrily remembers that during the events of Razer's Edge, Aya was inside his mind and stole the image of Ilana from him. Aya apologizes, saying that she meant no harm and simply based her appearance on the last female available in her database, since Ilana was the only female life form Aya had encountered at the time. Hal and Kilowog arrive in time to save them and thanks to Ghia'ta they escape Zamaron. Regime Change Aya went back to Green Lantern Iolande's planet after her brother Ragnar became a Red Lantern and tried to take over the planet. She arrived and fought Red Lantern Bleez. She dodged several beams Bleez shot at her, as well as shooting a few back at her. Aya was kicked in the face by Bleez and grabbed from behind. Aya escaped her grip by shooting her in the face. She retreated with the rest of her team. She and Razer went back to the Interceptor while Hal and Kilowog went to find Iolande. She and Razer came to their aid while the three took part in a battle against the Red Lanterns. Her strength was increased by a Blue Lantern Ganthet had placed in the ship and activated upon seeing them at their most desperate hour. Flight Club She went with Razer to while Hal and Kilowog went to find Byth Rok for activation codes to the lighthouse. After Hal defeated Bumpy, Aya regrouped with the two and watched as Byth Rok gave Hal the activation codes. Invasion While aboard, she reported to Hal Jordan that the interceptor was receiving a call from Appa Ali Apsa. She automatically answered and allowed him to hear the several insults Hal had made towards him. She watched as the team was given the mission of watching after a lighthouse, in order to ensure that the Red Lanterns did not get to it. When the ship was attacked, Aya reported to Hal and the others of the multiple blast it was taking and watched as he, Razer and Kilowog went to fight off the three Red Lanterns attacking the ship. Homecoming Now under the control of Drusa, Atrocitus and the other Red Lanterns, Aya came to Oa in the Interceptor. She was used to pretend as though Hal, Kilowog and Razer were still on the ship. After Drusa used her as a way to infiltrate Oa, Aya shed a single tear. After Atrocitus left the ship, Aya was forcibly put on the floor by Drusa. When Aya asked Drusa what she was doing to her back, Drusa told her she was deleting her higher AI computer so that Aya would act like a proper mindless computer. Aya was saved by Razer and the two went to find Hal. When Aya and Razer found Hal, he had already beaten Atrocitus. Aya later asked Hal if the Guardians could trust Zilius Zox. He told her "They can trust him to do what's in his best interest and that's a start". She watched as Hal left Oa to go to Earth. Reboot After defeating Atrocitus, Aya's fate was called into question by the Guardians. It was determined that she would be subject to dissection and replaced by L.A.N.O.S. as the Interceptor's AI. Hal removed her memory core and replaced it with L.A.N.O.S in her android body before she could be dealt this horrible fate. After being reinstalled on the Interceptor, Aya asked where Razer was and was told by Hal of his location. Appearances Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Robots